


His Faithful Servant

by minasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Blood Kink, Death Eater Draco Malfoy, Death Eaters, Dom Bellatrix Black Lestrange, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minasnape/pseuds/minasnape
Summary: Simone Parkinson is a sixth year Slytherin who is faced with many hard decisions. Between her neglectful parents and sister, who is the perfect daughter, she feels like an outcast. The only place she feels safe is with the Malfoys, but she soon finds that their fortune and status comes at a price. The question still stands, is she willing to sacrifice her morals for the only people that have ever truly shown her love? (This story is available on my wattpad @halfbl00dwh0re. I upload chapters here after I post them.)
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s), Slytherin Students & Severus Snape
Kudos: 7





	1. Mudblood

**Author's Note:**

> !! I strongly recommend that you read the author's note before starting this story !!
> 
> This story follows Simone Parkinson, sister of Pansy Parkinson, starting in her sixth year at Hogwarts. I plan on ending it after the war, but I have already started outlining the sequel that takes place a few years later. Simone is a Slytherin and best friends with Draco. As she got older, she realized that she greatly preferred holidays at the Malfoys' to being at home with her own family. Her parents didn't really mind anyways. They were too busy obsessing over Pansy and the perfect future they had laid out for her. 
> 
> The timeline is altered. The students are eighteen in their sixth year. Draco had not yet gotten the dark mark when the story starts.
> 
> She will have many love interests throughout this story, the main one being Severus Snape. To be clear, this does contain student x professor content. The main character is of legal age. If that bothers you, that is completely valid. I simply ask that you just skip this story. The sequel will not contain any student x professor content since it takes place after graduation. 
> 
> Furthermore, this story will contain detailed descriptions of smut and sexual acts, as will the sequel. I will include any other warnings at the beginning of the chapters as needed, but this will be my last warning about the smut. You can skip it if you'd like, but I will not separate from the rest of the chapter in any way. Characters involved in said smut will always be eighteen years or older.

_*This does contain student x professor content, so feel free to stop here if the makes you uncomfortable. The students are 18 and in their sixth year._

Simone began to stir as she felt someone gently stroking the side of her cheek. She had not opened her eyes yet, but the sweet scent of the older women's expensive perfume was enough to reveal her identity. A seemingly cold woman, Narcissa Malfoy could light up a room with her smile. Simone was perfectly fine with it being the first thing she saw when she woke up. She stayed completely still for a while, wanting to prolong the sweet moment. She was not used to physical affection.

Summer holidays at the manor had become a regular occurrence ever since Simone realized that her own family was too concerned with Pansy, her sister, to ever notice her accomplishments. Being adopted made her stick out like a sore thumb. The Parkinsons loved her, of course, but she would never be as successful as her blood-purist sister in their eyes. Simone was a true Slytherin at heart, but hating mudbloods never came naturally to her. Sure, she knew when to play along, but she never had a negative opinion about muggleborns. After her third year, she realized that her parents were too busy praising their perfect daughter to notice or care if she spent the summer with the Malfoys.

At first her parents' indifference bothered her, but she soon realized she preferred the company of her best friend. Ever since Draco admitted that he was crazy for Harry in the common room, they were inseparable. Simone knew what it was like to question her sexuality. She figured that Draco spent so much time bullying Harry and his friends to disguise any feelings that he had for him. They were going into their sixth year, and Draco had matured a bit. He spent less time picking on Potter and more time worrying about his future. Becoming a Death Eater was not a light decision, and Draco really had no choice in the matter. His father had already sealed his fate.

Simone rolled over and flashed Narcissa a bright smile. She was always there for her in more ways than one. Her presence was comforting. Narcissa wrapped one of Simone's tight curls around her perfectly manicured finger.

"Sleep well last night, love?" she purred. Simone replied with a shy nod as Narcissa continued, "As much fun as it's been having you here, the two of you only have a month before you return to Hogwarts. I thought it would be nice to get your supplies early before Diagon Alley is swarming with mudbloods and their parents." Narcissa uttered the nasty word with ease, no doubt the result of her vile upbringing. Any blood-traitor that defiled the 'Noble House of Black' was swiftly cast out and shunned.

The butterflies in her stomach prevented Simone from mumbling anything more than a timid, "that sounds nice," before Narcissa got up and gently shut the door behind her. Simone shivered at the thought of Narcissa's touch. She was used to the Malfoys, but this summer seemed different. She never realized how handsome Draco's parents were before. Being alone in her bedroom with them was enough to send her mind to not-so-pure places. The cold marble of the bathroom floor was enough to pull her from her thoughts and back to reality. The hot water rinsed away her silly thoughts. _Don't want to make this holiday awkward, do I?_

A note at the edge of her bed caught her eye on her way out of the bathroom.

_Miss Parkinson,_

_Come down to my study after your little trip. I have something of importance to discuss with you. A very intriguing fact has been brought to my attention and I think you might be able to help me make sense of it._

_~Lucius Malfoy_

Simone's stomach dropped at the thought of being alone with Mr. Malfoy again. The last time Draco and Narcissa went out without her, Lucius could not help but point out what a beautiful woman she was growing into. There was nothing inherently wrong with the observation, but the sound of her name on his tongue alone was enough to make her weak at the knees. She swore she even saw his eyes wander to the three open buttons at the top of her blouse, but she chalked it up to wishful thinking and too much wine. Regardless, Lucius Malfoy definitely made an appearance in her dreams that night. A smirk crept across her face at the image of his ringed fingers wrapped around—

A loud knock on the door broke her train of thought. "Simone, don't be late for breakfast darling," Narcissa chirped. Her sunny disposition would be surprising to some people, but Simone had grown to expect it. With a flick of her wand, her hair, makeup, outfit arranged themselves perfectly. It was a bit more mature than she would have previously gone for, but she thought of sixth year as the perfect time to become more comfortable with her figure. Simone made her way through the long halls of the manor, stomach twisting at the thought of her meeting with Lucius later that evening.

Everyone was already seated by the time she got downstairs. As usual, Lucius sat at the head of the long table with Narcissa and Draco to his right. Simone took her usual spot opposite Narcissa. The elves had just started to bring out the food.

"Took you long enough," Draco teased. Simone playfully rolled his eyes.

"Leave her alone, Draco," Lucius said. His tone was a bit too serious. He turned to Simone. "Morning, Simone. I assume you got the letter I sent up with Prinny." Narcissa narrowed her eyes when he mentioned the letter.

"I did," Simone responded nervously. She could feel her heart thudding in her chest as she pushed around some food on her plate. Narcissa looked concerned, raising her eyebrow at the girl. She gave her an assuring smile. The rest of breakfast consisted of Draco complaining about going back to school. He would have been happy to stay at the manor, going out with his friends every night or messing with muggles in London. Unfortunately for him, continuing his education was non-negotiable. The only possible escape he knew was joining his father and aunt as a Death Eater. It came with the exact kind of power and superiority that he craved—that his father instilled in him from the day he was born.

\------------------------------------------

The three of them strutted the streets of Diagon Alley, linked at the elbows. Narcissa stood right in the middle, her crimson heels clicking relentlessly against slick cobblestone. The streets were not an unfamiliar sight for Simone. However, walking alongside the Malfoys changed her world drastically. The sense of power and respectability they carried followed them everywhere. Wizards and witches cleared a path for them as they walked, gawking and staring. They were more than celebrities—they were royalty. It was as if they were scared of tainting their status by getting too close. Even the richest pureblood families were dirt beneath their feet. As much as she hated to admit it, Simone appreciated the attention. Living in Pansy's shadow was less than desirable. Before meeting Draco, she was always just Pansy's adopted sister. Narcissa looked over, detecting the nervousness in Simone's face. She gave her hand a light squeeze as they rounded a corner and entered Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions.

"Good morning Mrs. Malfoy, Draco." Madame Malkin was grinning from ear to ear. It was hard for Simone, or anyone with eyes for that matter, to tell whether it was from pain or actual excitement about their presence. Her companions did not seem to notice.

"Draco and Simone each need a new set of robes for this year. Obviously, they can't possibly wear the same ones as last year." Simone wondered how Narcissa could see directly in front of her with her nose held so high in the air. The façade she put on in public was completely different from the warm, often silly, woman she had come to know.

After getting their new robes, they headed for stationary and their books. Unbeknownst to Narcissa and Simone, Draco took a detour to Knockturn Alley while they were in Flourish and Blotts. Simone realized his demeanor had changed. He was jumpy and a bit paranoid-looking. Figuring she would save her questions for later, Simone linked arms with them once again as they apparated back to the manor.


	2. Opportunity

The walk up the stairs to Lucius’ study was dreadful. Simone’s stomach was in knots. With each step she took, she became more nauseated thinking about what they were going to discuss. Suddenly the journey through the manor was the most interesting thing in the world. She took everything in, especially the paintings of blonde, pale Malfoys lining the walls. They all had the same vague expression on their faces, but it was clear that they held themselves to a near-impossible standard. Finally, she reached the end of the hall. She inhaled deeply before raising her hand to knock on the large, wooden door.

“Come in, Miss Parkinson,” Lucius replied calmly. The door swung open to reveal Lucius leaning back at his desk, his hands folded neatly in his lap. He gestured towards the chair in front of him. Simone could feel the sound of the door slamming resonate in her bones. “How have you been?” Simone paused before answering. She felt like the words were stuck in her throat, and it embarrassed her how long she took to give such a simple response.

“Fine,” she gulped. She decided to cut straight to the chase. She did not want a repeat of last time. He was a married man, the father of her best friend. Her defensive skills kicked in as she folded her arms over her. She simply wanted to answer whatever questions he had and leave. “Your note made me a bit nervous. I’m not sure why you needed to speak to me alone in your study.”

“I appreciate your honesty. It’s refreshing in someone so young. There are lots of beautiful young women like yourself, but not many that speak their mind so freely.” 

“With all due respect, you’re wrong. I think you underestimate the people around you.” Simone nearly jumped out of her own skin when she heard a dark chuckle from the corner or the room. It sent chills down her spine. She turned around slowly to find the source. _Had he been in here all along?_ He sat in an armchair in the corner of the room, one leg folded over the other. He looked just as unbothered as Lucius, but much less arrogant. 

“Ah, yes. It must have slipped my mind. The matter I wanted to discuss with you involves Severus. Well, I guess you refer to him as Professor Snape.” She nodded, her body now pivoted slightly towards Severus. “Draco has told me that you possess a particular interest in the Potions. As Severus will be taking over as your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor this year, I thought some private lessons might be in your favor. Slughorn is a competent Potions professor, but Severus is the best. Think of it as a sort of exchange for being such a good friend to Draco over the years.”

“I don’t need an incentive to be there for Draco if that’s what you mean.”

“How kind of you,” Severus replied sarcastically. Simone rolled her eyes, not bothering to turn around.

“Of course not, Miss Parkinson. Being a Malfoy comes with certain advantages. I simply want to show my gratitude for your loyalty to our family. It was actually my wife’s idea.” Simone took a moment to think what he said over. She tapped lines up and down her arms with her fingertips. She decided to give up her defensive attitude for a minute. She did not care about school in the slightest, but she would be lying if she said spending her afternoons over a cauldron sounded anything less than wonderful. She sighed.

“Thank you. Both of you, I mean. I would love the opportunity.” Her voice trembled a bit as she spoke. Being alone with the both of them made her even more nervous than before. She couldn't quite figure out why Severus’ presence made her stomach flutter. She decided it must be the fact that she was sitting between her professor and the same man that may have flirted with her the last time they were alone. Severus could be rude, even a little cruel at times. He treated Simone no differently from his other students. Thankfully, she usually managed to stay out of trouble due to her knack for Potions. She could have easily been in the top of all of her classes, even ahead of Hermione Granger. However, Simone was not a know-it-all. She probably would never answer questions in class if Snape didn’t call on her so often, but she was always prepared anyway.

With all the time she spent trying to prove she was as skilled as Pansy, she was able to get years ahead in her classes. She knew the fundamentals of most subjects before she even started first year, and she spent her summers making sure she stayed ahead. All of this went unnoticed by her parents, of course. Pansy’s slightly above average grades were somehow more often the topic of discussion at dinner. By the time she was in her fifth year, she had stopped trying almost entirely. Instead, she started getting high with Draco and Blaise. Running around the corridors and avoiding Filch was much more fun than staying up all night studying. 

She was still incredibly knowledgeable, but she put no effort towards proving it. She just barely passed her classes, all except for Potions. She did not know why, but she felt like she had something to look forward to when she walked into that class. The constant bubbling of potions and the strong smell of musky herbs was soothing. For her, Potions was effortless. She could follow her professor’s instructions, possibly tweaking them every once in a while, and end up with the perfect result every time. It was the one area of her life in which she knew her efforts would always pay off. Aside from that, her life was on a downward slope. She was just along for the ride. What some called pure recklessness, she called a good time.

“...and I think your office will serve as a fine location for her lessons,” Lucius turned to Simone, “We’ve already discussed all of this with the headmaster.” Severus had stood up and was now standing in front of Lucius’ desk. 

Simone was intrigued by how casual they were with each other. She had never seen Severus be friendly with anyone, aside from Professor McGonagall. It was almost comical. Everyone had assumed he was incapable of enjoying the company of others.

“It was nice to see you, Lucius. Let’s hope Ms. Parkinson makes the most of her lessons. It would be a shame if all of our efforts went to...waste.” He wore a look of disgust as he said the last word. They exchanged a few more words before Severus turned dramatically on his heel, practically flying out of the room.

Lucius twisted the metal rings on his fingers—the same rings that danced across Simone’s skin in her wildest dreams. Simone looked down into her lap. “So, was there anything else you needed to talk to me about?” Lucius chuckled.

“No, that’s all for now. You may join everyone downstairs. I think Draco’s insane aunt has arrived.” Simone’s eyes widened.

“Bella?” she smiled. She stood up and walked over to the door. With her hand on the doorknob, she paused. “I really am grateful that you set this up with Severus. I’m not really used to people doing nice things for me.” He nodded. With that, she left the room and made her way downstairs.


	3. Aunt Bella

*tw: blood kink *

Simone half-jogged down the stairs and ran straight into the outstretched arms of Bellatrix. She inhaled the comforting scent of smoke, spices and something slightly metallic. She didn’t question it. She was too busy squeezing her favorite person nearly to death.

“How’s my naughty girl been?” Bellatrix asked. Simone shrugged.

“I’ve been okay. Trying my best to put up with that one.” She elbowed Draco. He winced slightly, trying his best to act like it didn't hurt.

“Please, you would be miserable without me,” he scoffed. Simone and Bellatrix gave each other a look, and before they knew it they were laughing hysterically. Butthurt as usual, Draco left the room to avoid being the source of their entertainment any longer.

“Oh, come on Draco. Come back,” Simone pleaded between laughs. She turned to Bellatrix. “Sit next to me at dinner?”

“Of course.”

\---

“So, I assume the two of you have been getting into some trouble this summer,” Bellatrix suggested as she took a bite of her food.

“Just the usual shit with Blaise,” Draco replied

“Language, Draco,” Lucius and Narcissa said in unison. 

“Sometimes Pansy comes over, but she usually hangs out with her girl friends.” Simone furrowed her brows as she mentioned her sister.

“You know, I never liked that girl much. She thinks too highly of herself for her own damn good.” Bellatrix paused. “A smart girl like you, you’re going to do great things.” She winked at Simone, who looked down into her lap to cover her embarrassment. 

“We’re here to support you, darling,” Narcissa added, “You only need to ask.” Noticing the change in Simone, who was usually very outspoken, Draco shifted the subject. He began asking his father questions about his work at the Ministry. He didn’t care, of course, but it was the best he could think of. She always stood up for him, listened to his problems, took care of him when they were away at school. He was grateful for the chance to return the favor every once in a while. If it were anyone else, he would let them deal with things on their own. Simone was different. Their friendship was the best thing they both had.

After dinner, everyone parted ways and went to their respective rooms. Simone’s room wasn’t as big as some of the others in the manor, since it served as one of the many guest rooms previously. It was still very large. Her bed was against the wall connecting it to the rest of the house. There were two large sofas facing each other in front of the bed. The wall opposite the bed had floor-to-ceiling windows and a glass door that led out onto the balcony. The room screamed luxury. 

Simone huffed as she threw herself onto the sofa, kicking off her heels. The Parkinsons were rich, but certainly not Malfoy rich. Trying to keep up was exhausting. They wore expensive clothes around the manor all day long. Simone hated always being dressed up. She typically dressed casually around the castle when she wasn’t in class. After slipping off her clothes, she pulled her hair up and accioed her robe. Just as she finished tying it closed, she heard a knock at the door. “Who is it?”

“It’s just me,” Bellatrix responded. “Can I come in?”

“Yeah.” She sat down on the sofa next to Simone. It wasn’t the first time Simone studied her features. The way her, much looser, black curls crowded the edges of her face in a wild manner. The way her black corset hugged her waist. Everything about her radiated power and dominance. In a lot of ways, she was everything Simone ever wanted to be. Bellatrix commanded every room she entered, but her attractiveness went far deeper than that. She _was_ power. Everything she wanted was hers. She didn’t take a second thought, she just grabbed it.

“I wanted to spend some time with you while I’m here. We could go out, fuck around with some muggles,” Bellatrix offered, grinning.

“That sounds great, actually. Is Draco coming?”

“No, it’s just us. He wanted to take you with him to Blaise’s house, but I told him we were having a girl’s night. I thought you could use it.”

“Well, I’ll just shower and I can be downstairs in a bit.”

\---

“Wait, where are we going?” Simone giggled as Bellatrix practically dragged her down the busy streets of London.

“Relax, Simone. Just do as I say, and you’ll enjoy yourself.” Bellatrix maintained her quick pace as they hurried into a shop. Simone ignored the tingling sensation in her lower stomach as her name rolled off of Bellatrix’s tongue.

The shop was filled with expensive dresses, shoes, and all sorts of muggle accessories. “Excuse me, we’re clos—” 

“Silencio,” Bellatrix said calmly. The shopkeeper was halfway through his sentence when the words stopped actually leaving his lips. He began clawing at his throat like a maniac, trying to figure out why he was suddenly mute. Bellatrix just laughed, pulling Simone to the back of the store before grabbing her a long black dress. It was similar to something Bellatrix might wear, but in sage green. She got her a corset and shoes to match. She had her change in the middle of the store, neither of them really caring if anyone walked in. Bellatrix stood behind her, helping her slip on the dress and tighten the corset. Once she was fully dressed, Bellatrix turned her towards the mirror, lightly squeezing her shoulders. “What do you think?” she purred in her ear.

“I love it,” Simone replied. Bellatrix slid her hands from her shoulders, slipping them over the tops of her breast before allowing them to settle on her waist. Simone’s breath hitched as she felt her heart rate increase. The shopkeeper watched in horror the entire time. Bellatrix turned towards her and mumbled a spell, causing the man’s voice to return. He began screaming at them to leave the store immediately but Bellatrix had other plans. 

“Imperio,” she shouted. She laughed as the man dropped to his knees, bowing before the two of them. He then reached behind the counter, grabbing a sharp pair of scissors and holding them to his wrist. Simone’s eyes widened as she watched the scene unfold in front of her.

“What do you think, Simone? Should this man suffer for disrespecting us?” Simone stood frozen, not wanting to make the decision. Bellatrix turned back to the man. “Seems it’s your lucky day, thanks to this young lady, you get to go home tonight.” A look of relief washed over the man’s face before he involuntarily brought the knife down, stabbing his own thigh. Bellatrix laughed as the blood began to seep through his pants. She pulled Simone out into the streets once again, cackling in victory as they raced down the streets. They could still hear the screams of the man begging for help in the distance.

Once they reach the end of the road, Bellatrix and Simone linked arms again. With a small pop, they were in the fields beyond the manor. They were standing near the edge of a cliff, overlooking a lake. The two women sat for a moment, breathing in the earthy air and listening to the crashing of little waves while they caught their breaths. Simone felt a twinge of guilt after inflicting pain on an innocent man. She had never gotten violent with anyone before, but something about it was freeing. Bellatrix finally broke the silence.

“You know, you remind me a bit of myself when I was your age,” Bellatrix chuckled. 

“How so?”

“I was so angry at the world, convinced I had so little to offer. But then, I found my purpose. I found something to devote my life to. A way to obtain the one type of power that could satiate me.” She sighed before continuing. “There are two types of people in this world: the kind that take what they want, and the kind that get it taken from them. I once knew a girl, not much younger than me, who could’ve had everything she wanted. She had money, a prominent family. She gave it all up for a man who could never be her equal.”

“What happened to her?”

“I don’t know. What I do know is, if you want something, you have to take it. There’s no use in being loyal to those beneath you.” Simone looked to Bellatrix, noticing how her sharp features reflected the moonlight. Her gaze flickered to Bellatrix’s lips, then back to her eyes. Without thinking, she pressed her lips to hers. It was soft, almost sweet. She pulled back, completely speechless, before Bellatrix grabbed the side of her face, kissing her again. This time, it was much rougher. Simone grabbed the back of her head, deepening the kiss. 

When she opened her eyes again, she was lying on one of the sofas in the library of the manor. Bellatrix straddled her, looking down at her with her sinister smirk. With a slight flick of her wand, Simone laid completely naked beneath her. Her nipples quickly reacted to the change in temperature. They were almost painfully hard.

Bellatrix hovered above her center for a moment, looking down at her hungrily. She finally settled her tongue just above her clit, licking a trail up her center, her stomach, and between her breasts. Her pace was agonizingly slow. Simone gasped as her smooth, wet tongue made contact with her warm skin. She squirmed beneath her, struggling to find a proper place to keep her hands. They finally landed in the wild locks of the older woman’s hair, but they were quickly swatted away.

Bellatrix leaned into her ear until she was practically nibbling on the lobe, whispering, “Did I give you permission to touch me?” The girl quickly shook her head. “You’re going to need to use your words.”

“No,” she swallowed, “you didn’t.” Bellatrix firmly grabbed her jaw, squeezing to the point of inflicting pain. Simone tried her best to keep quiet, not wanting to accidentally break her rules again. She let go of her jaw, which Simone was sure would be bruised in the morning. She didn’t care. She wanted—no, she _needed_ to feel her. It took every ounce of willpower she had not to unleash her hands on her, disrobe her, let them touch every inch of skin, roam every part of her body. What was it Bellatrix had said, take what she wanted? She decided against it for the time being, allowing her body to relax into the soft cushioning of the sofa. 

She watched as Bellatrix spit on her glistening pussy, which Simone recalled had been wet since the minute they started kissing in the field. Bellatrix chuckled softly at her thoughts. She began licking up and down Simone’s pussy, causing her to buck her hips slightly. She ignored her, alternating between sucking on her lips and her clit. Simone bit back moans the best she could, letting out a sigh every once in a while. 

Suddenly, she felt a cold metal pressed against her inner thigh. She finally felt inclined to speak, but was cut off by the sharp sting of a blade being dragged against her flesh. Combined with the pleasure she was receiving, the pain only heightened the intensity of her experience. She felt the warm liquid roll down and skin and onto the woman’s face. Bellatrix kept her mouth busy the entire time, not evening bothering to look up at the artwork she had crafted on her skin. Simone felt as if her entire body was on fire as pressure began to build up within her. 

Bellatrix must have felt it too, because she raised her head. This earned a whine from the girl below her. Her handiwork left a trail of spit connecting her mouth to Simone. She smashed her lips to Simone’s, allowing her to taste the mixture of her arousal and blood on her tongue as she slipped in two of her slender fingers. The kiss allowed Simone to moan into her mouth, letting out every reaction she was holding in previously. Her fingers repeatedly curled toward her g-spot, causing her orgasm to quickly build up once again.

She continued to thrust her fingers into her as she covered Simone’s mouth with her other hand. She reminded her, “can’t have you screaming for the whole family to hear, can we?” before sucking on her left nipple. She pulled it between her teeth, sending shocks of pain and pleasure up her body. Even with her hand over her mouth, Simone had to bite down harshly on her lip to keep quiet. It wasn’t long before she was pulsating around Bellatrix’s fingers, her muffled moans echoing off the walls. Bellatrix didn’t stop pleasuring her until her legs shook violently from the overstimulation. 

She kissed the cuts she had made once more before kissing her, licking all the blood from her bottom lip. She waved her wand, cleaning any mess they had made on the sofa. “I would clean you up, but I want you to remember exactly what I did to you.” Simone smiled in response, not yet ready to speak. Bellatrix waved her wand again to put Simone back into her clothes. There wasn’t any evidence of what they had done except for the bruise forming on her jaw, which was barely noticeable to anyone who wasn’t looking. Before she could say anything, the door swung open. 

“Are you bleeding, Bella?” Narcissa asked, looking at the red stain on sister’s lips and cheek. Before she could respond, she turned to Simone. “Simone, I thought you would be fast asleep by now,” Narcissa said, not entirely surprised that the two of them were out late.

“Oh, um, I—” she stuttered.

“She was just about to go upstairs,” Bellatrix interrupted.

“Well goodnight then, dear,” Narcissa said. 

“Goodnight, Narcissa,” Simone replied, avoiding any eye contact.

Simone slowly climbed up the stairs, trying her best not to raise any suspicion from Narcissa. 

Narcissa waved her wand once she was gone, quickly shutting and locking the door. “Tell me you didn’t say or do anything to that girl,” Narcissa fumed, her voice slightly above a whisper.

“Oh please, Cissy. She’s Draco’s best friend for Merlin’s sake.”

“I’m being serious. She is quite possibly the only innocent in this house and I don't need you poisoning her. I have enough to worry about with Draco.”

“Or what? They’re not children. Don't think for a second I haven't realized you're just waiting for the best moment to use her to your advantage.”

“I haven't a clue what you’re talking about,” Narcissa insisted. “Anyways, I’m off to bed. I suggest you do the same. _Your_ bed, that is.”


End file.
